Sur le quai
by LoKhlass
Summary: "C'est un coup d'oeil dans le métro."
1. Chapter 1

**B** onjour/bonsoir, j'avais prévu d'écrire un texte (plutôt long et certainement très barbant) afin de me présenter et parler un peu de ma fiction du pourquoi, du comment, mais j'ai tout effacé. Parce que vous n'en avez surement pas grand chose à faire et je vous comprends.

Je tiens juste à dire que je lis des FF depuis très longtemps mais je n'ai jamais osé (ou pris le temps ?) de laisser une review. Je m'en excuse auprès de toutes les personnes qui ont écrit de super fiction. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier LSAfor (même si elle n'est pas au courant pour les raisons évoquaient précédemment), car ce sont ses histoires passionnantes et très bien écrit, qui m'ont poussé à me lancer à mon tour. J'espère être à la hauteur.

* * *

 _Dring  
_

_ Le cours est terminé, n'oubliez pas de travailler sur les textes que je vous ai donné aujourd'hui, c'est à rendre pour vendredi, vous avez 1 semaine ! 

Les derniers mots de la jeune professeure avaient été étouffés par la cohue que générèrent le bruit des chaises et les discussions des élèves impatients de sortir. La jeune femme saisit l'éponge et profita du temps que certains prenaient pour quitter la classe, afin de nettoyer le grand tableau et de ranger ses quelques affaires dans son sac en cuir. 

_ À demain mademoiselle Griffin ! S'exclama un jeune garçon en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

_ Au revoir Henry ! Répondit-elle tout en fermant la classe. 

Elle mit sa chaude veste kaki doublée de fourrure par-dessus son pull en laine, puis avança dans le couloir vers les escaliers. La jeune blonde fit avant de sortir, un détour par la salle des professeurs. C'était une petite pièce aux couleurs chaleureuse, décoré d'affiches en tous genre, aménagée de plusieurs tables et de différents fauteuils rouges. Elle se déplaça en direction du porte manteau situé au fond de la salle et prit l'écharpe blanche qui y était accrochée. 

_ Hey Clarke ! Encore la, je ne savais pas que tu faisais des heures sup' ? demanda une voix masculine

_ Salut Paul ! Je passais juste récupérer mes affaires et je rentre, je suis exténuée !

_ Les 4ème sont si éreintants ? Rigola Paul.

_ Oh non bien au contraire, fit Clarke, c'est juste que tu sais, avec l'agrégation qui arrive à grand pas, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour me reposer !

_ Tu sais que tu dois être l'une des quelques personnes à tenter l'agreg juste après avoir eu le concours et sans prendre de congés ! Tu devrais venir boire un verre, histoire de te relaxer, penser à autres choses, tu vois ? Proposa le jeune blond

_ C'est gentil Paul mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça, peut être une autre fois ! Dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_ Je ne désespère pas ! Cria-t-il dans le couloir en voyant Clarke se diriger vers la sortie. 

Une fois dehors, la jeune blonde referma un peu mieux sa veste pour se couvrir du froid glacial de novembre. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil sur sa montre qui affichait 17h18, il ne lui restait seulement quelques minutes pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la station la plus proche, et réussir à attraper le prochain métro.

Sur le chemin, elle repensa à son collègue croisé quelques minutes plus tôt. Paul était professeur d'Histoire, ils s'étaient rencontrés l'année dernière, quand Clarke n'était encore qu'une simple étudiante et professeure stagiaire. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu, le jeune homme lui proposant ses services pour l'aider à se repérer dans l'établissement. A partir de là, des relations amicales, mais professionnelles, s'étaient installées entre eux. Même si Paul essayait toujours, en vain, d'inviter la jeune blonde à sortir. 

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Paris, dans la rue, les passants emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements, pressaient le pas sous les réverbères qui se mettaient à briller. Comme d'habitude, le métro à cette heure était bondé. La jeune blonde en entendit un s'approcher, elle dévala les escaliers, courut le plus vite en s'excusant rapidement auprès des gens qu'elle bousculait. Trop tard, la rame annonçait son départ et les portes se refermèrent devant elle. Clarke soupira et du alors se résigner à attendre le prochain. Elle avait l'habitude, ça faisait maintenant 16 ans qu'elle habitait dans la capitale. Par phobie de la voiture, les transports en commun étaient devenu une habitude et par la même occasion, presqu'une obligation pour circuler convenablement et le plus rapidement. La jeune blonde en avait vu des métros et des bus filer sous son nez.

Clarke se mit alors à l'écart dans un coin et sorti son livre préféré de son sac en cuir, pour passer le temps. Rien de bien exceptionnel, ce n'était pas un classique de littérature qu'elle devait lire pour ses études, où les mots utilisés étaient plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Simplement un petit livre d'une centaine de pages, à la couverture usée d'avoir été lu. _Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part_ d'Anna Gavalda, c'était son livre préférée. Elle l'avait trouvé il y a quelques années dans une petite librairie et depuis elle ne l'avait plus quitté. La jeune blonde était amoureuse de ces histoires simples, romantiques, drôles et parfois tragiques. 

« On ne peut jamais prévoir. Ni comment les choses vont se dérouler, ni pourquoi des trucs tout simples prennent soudain des proportions démentes. »

C'est sur cette phrase que la jolie blonde releva la tête, interpelé par des voix provenant de l'autre quai juste en face. Elle aperçut alors un de ces musiciens connus pour jouer dans le métro. Clarke l'avait déjà croisé auparavant, c'était un habitué de la station. Il était plutôt âgé, une barbe blanche très mal taillée et toujours la même veste en jean recouverte d'écussons. Il lui avait expliqué un jour, alors qu'elle attendait encore une fois le métro, qu'il jouait avant tout pour aider les gens à sentir mieux grâce à un peu de musique. Et aujourd'hui il avait apparemment réussi, une fille dansait et chantait avec lui sous le regard amusé d'un garçon, probablement un ami. Clarke tendit l'oreille et reconnut _Allumez le feu_. « Quelle ironie quand on sait qu'il fait au moins -8000° dehors ! » Se dit-elle en souriant.

C'est alors qu'elle vit une tornade brune rejoindre la chorale en sautillant. Au vue de leur comportement, ils devaient tous se connaitre et même être très proche. Ils dansaient, chantaient, s'enlaçaient autour du vieux guitariste, la joie affichée sur leurs visages. Mais à ce moment, Clarke ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de la jeune brune qui venait d'arriver. Elle se demanda si elle avait déjà vu une fille aussi belle. Son sourire, ses joues rouges mélangeant le froid du métro et la chaleur de la danse, ses longs cheveux bruns virevoltants. La jeune blonde cru même sentir la douceur de son parfum qui s'échappait lentement dans l'air, une odeur de vanille. Elle était totalement hypnotisée. Ce sentiment s'accentua lorsqu'elle parvint à l'attendre chanter à en perdre haleine. Avait-elle déjà entendu une voix aussi belle ? Douce, mélodieuse et envoutante à la fois ? C'était aujourd'hui, la deuxième question qu'elle se posait à elle-même. Clarke ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait figée, droite comme un « i », sur le quai d'en face, le sourire aux lèvres devant la scène. 

Tout à coup, à bout de souffle, la jeune brune s'arrêta. Malgré le froid, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud. Ses joues lui faisaient mal tellement elle avait souri, son cœur battait à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle regardait les gens autour sourire et ses amis s'amuser quand elle se sentie observé. Bien sur grâce à sa prestation, tout les gens sur le quai la regardaient. Mais c'était autre chose, un regard beaucoup plus perçant, une sensation de présence dans son dos. La jeune brune se retourna et se noya aussitôt dans les yeux de Clarke qui se sentit électrisée sur place. Le monde s'arrêta autour d'elles, un sourire apparaissant lentement sur leurs deux visages, leurs yeux pétillaient. La jeune inconnue eue le souffle coupé devant tant de beauté. Elle avait en face d'elle un ange, légèrement caché par une écharpe en laine et un long manteau kaki, les cheveux blonds et bouclés, simplement attachés grâce à deux mèches de part et d'autre de sa tête. Un tourbillon s'agitait en elle, elle aurait voulu traversé les rails et se retrouver face à la jolie blonde, sentiment partagé par Clarke qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Le fil de leur regard fut coupé par le métro qui venait d'arriver, ce qui les fit sursauter. Clarke reprit ses esprits, se frayant un chemin pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la rame. Une fois assise son regarde dévia vers le quai. La jeune brune était toujours la, bras ballants, les joues rouges, le sourire aux lèvres, son regard toujours vers la jeune blonde. Et c'est quand le métro redémarra qu'elle osa faire un léger signe de la main vers Clarke qui n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir. Leurs yeux restant connecté jusqu'à ce que le métro s'engloutisse dans le tunnel.

La jeune blonde avait chaud, que venait il de se passer ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, comme si elle avait été déconnectée du monde le temps d'un instant. Clarke se sentait légère, apaisée, débarrassée un instant de son stress quotidien. Tout ça grâce au simple regard d'une inconnue. Qu'est ce que tout ça pouvait être cliché. Et puis l'euphorie s'en alla peu à peu, les arrêts de métro défilant sous ses yeux, elle se dit que la probabilité de recroiser la jeune fille était mince, voire inexistante. Quel était le pourcentage de chance de la revoir sur ce quai ? Dans Paris ? Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu, le brun de ses yeux s'assombrit. Le souvenir de cette fille et cette sensation était étrange resteront un bon moment gravés dans son cœur.

_ Lexa ça va ? À qui est ce que tu fais signe ?

La jeune brune eu alors l'impression de se réveiller, et repris ses esprits. Elle se retourna alors vers ses amis qui la regardaient étrangement.

_ Hein ? Personne j'étais dans la lune ! Répondit-elle à son ami l'air détaché. Pourtant elle était certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette fille sur le quai du métro, cette jolie blonde qui l'avait fixé le sourire aux lèvres pendant plusieurs minutes sans jamais sourciller, cette étrange sensation. Elle ne comprenait pas, est ce qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose ? Lexa n'était pas du genre à croire au coup de foudre, ni aux diverses théories d'âmes-sœurs, de connexion et tout le reste.

_ T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda le garçon qui l'accompagné. Il avait la peau mate, le crâne rasé qui laissant apparaître un tatouage tribal, et une carrure imposante..

_ C'est vrai que tu as l'air bizarre… Renchérit une fille.

_ Lincoln, Anya, tout va bien ! Notre petite danse m'a juste épuisée et je suis contente d'avoir cet appartement ! Merci monsieur ! Cria t-elle à l'adresse du vieux guitariste ! Le métro est là, n'oublie pas 10h samedi Anya !

_ Oui oui je sais ! Vous avez besoin de ma force surhumaine pour déménager !

_ T'as tout compris ! Répondit la jeune fille en rentrant dans le métro.

La porte du métro se referma dans un bruit sourd et les deux protagonistes restèrent debout accrochés à la barre.

_ T'es sûr que ça va Lex ?

_ C'est juste que... Elle voulut lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer mais se stoppa. Lincoln avait beau être son frère, Lexa ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de sentimental. Ça va je te dis t'inquiète ! Je suis impatiente de déménager !

Au ton de sa voix, il savait qu'elle mentait.

* * *

 **N** 'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! La fiction ne contiendra pas énormément de chapitre et en ce qui concerne la publication je ne peux pas vous dire exactement, mais je le ferai au plus vite.

A bientôt !

Lokhlass


	2. Chapter 2

**B** onsoir ! Me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre ! Les retours sur ce début de fiction m'ont fait énormément plaisir et mon bien boosté ! Je suis désolé pour la taille du chapitre qui, une fois de plus n'est pas très grand, j'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ! Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre et on se rejoint en bas pour ceux qui le veulent, je répondrais aux reviews et j'en dirais un peu plus sur la fiction !

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit sur un petit appartement dans le 6ème arrondissement de Paris. Clarke pénétra à l'intérieur en jetant ses clefs, allumant la lumière d'un même geste, la porte reclaquée derrière elle à l'aide de son pied. Elle soupira, heureuse d'être enfin chez elle. C'était un modeste studio au dernier étage d'un grand immeuble parisien. Il n'était pas très grand, mais la jeune fille s'y sentait parfaitement bien. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur une grande pièce faisant office de cuisine et de salon. Au fond, on pouvait voir la chambre de Clarke et sa salle de bain. C'est sa grand-mère qui lui avait légué quand elle avait appris que sa seule et unique petite fille resterait dans la capitale pour ses études supérieures. La jeune blonde, bien loin d'être à l'aise face aux privilèges que lui apportait la situation financière de la Famille Griffin, avait été quelque peu gênée. Mais sa grand-mère voulait tout faire pour qu'elle réussisse dans les meilleures conditions. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de culpabiliser quelque peu de ne pas avoir d'appartement à sa charge, quand d'autres étudiants devaient enchaîner les petits boulots pour parvenir à payer un loyer parisien pendant leurs études.

« _Miaou_ »

_ Hey ! Dit Clarke en ouvrant la fenêtre pour laisser rentrer un gros chat noir. « Meeko qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? »

Le chat lui répondit en miaulant et sauta dans l'appartement. La jeune blonde se dirigea dans l'espace cuisine pour donner à manger à la grosse boule de poil. Sachant ce qui l'attendait, l'animal tourna autour des jambes de sa maîtresse en ronronnant bruyamment.

_ Oui Meeko, ça vient, qu'est-ce que tu peux être gourmand ! Dit-elle en posant la gamelle et caressant son chat.

Une fois ses mains lavées, Clarke se fit une tasse de thé, sa boisson préférée avant de s'asseoir dans son petit canapé rouge devant la télé, un plaid sur les jambes. Elle zappa plusieurs fois avant de tomber sur une émission qui l'intéressait. Meeko, le ventre bien rond vint s'asseoir près d'elle, réclamant quelques caresses. La jeune blonde regarda sa montre et pensa à haute voix.

« Il est bientôt 18h15, à 45 je mange, à 19h je passe sous la douche, de 19h30 à 00h je bosse, demain levée 6h ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Demanda-t-elle en grattant derrière les oreilles de son chat, qui ne dénia même pas la regarder.

Clarke avait toujours procédé de la même manière, surtout depuis son concours et encore plus avec l'agrégation. Elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait malgré la quantité de travail importante. Se perdre dans des lectures d'anciens textes, des pièces romantiques, tragiques, comiques. Ce goût pour les lettres lui venait de son père. Elle avait passé des journées entières, assise à côté de lui, dans leur bibliothèque familiale, sans parler, à dévorer des dizaines de livres. Sa mère passait parfois pour leur ramener de quoi boire ou manger, car elle savait qu'ils ne sortiraient de cette pièce que très tard. A cette époque son rêve était de posséder la même quantité de livre que le prince de La Belle et la Bête avait dans son château, ce qui faisait beaucoup rigoler ses parents. La jeune blonde était toujours très nostalgique en repensant à ces journées lectures. Surtout depuis la mort de ses parent lors d'un accident de voiture quelques années auparavant. Elle avait 13 ans, et cela avait été la période la plus difficile de sa vie. Suite à ce tragique évènement, la jeune blonde avait dû choisir la personne qui devrait s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à sa majorité. En effet, sa mère Abigail avait de la famille en Australie et du côté de son père, il lui restait sa grand-mère. Par peur de l'inconnu, et surtout par besoin de rester avec ses amis, la jeune fille avait préféré rester à Paris avec sa grand-mère ? Charlotte Griffin, ancienne PDG d'une grande société. Durant cette époque elle avait découvert la peinture, son seul moyen d'extérioriser sa peine. Et accompagné de sa grand-mère et de ses meilleures amies, elle avait remonté la pente petit à petit, sans jamais les oublier.

Pendant qu'elle dégustait ses nouilles chinoises cuites au micro-onde 2 minutes plus tôt, Clarke reçu un coup de téléphone.

« Salut Clarky, tu vas bien ? »

_ Chalut O ! Répondit-elle la bouche pleine. Je suis exténuée et toi ?

_ Comme d'habitude ! On est sur le point de sortir avec Raven, tu te joins à nous ? Ça fait longtemps ! Bellamy m'a parlé d'un nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir près de chez nous ! J'ai appelé les garçons, ils vont sûrement venir ça pourrait être cool !

_ Hm je ne pense pas... Dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai pas mal de boulot, tu sais…

_ Pitié Griffin ! Fit une deuxième voix légèrement irritée à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Raven tu sais bien que je dois bosser !

_ Clarke c'est dans plusieurs mois, une petite pause ne peut pas te faire de mal ! Reprit Octavia. Juste un verre !

_ Désolé les filles, une prochaine fois promis !

_ Très bien. Répondit sèchement la voix de son amie. Clarke s'en voulait de tout le temps refuser les propositions de sorties, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Écoute-moi bien ! On débarque chez toi samedi matin, ne me dis pas que tu travailles je sais que c'est faux ! Annonça son amie avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ne me dis pas non, tu n'as pas le choix ! Et ne t'enfermes pas non plus chez toi sans nous répondre, j'ai la clef ! Bye Clarky !

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de protester ou d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Et de toute façon, personne ne pouvait se dresser contre une Octavia Blake en colère soutenue par Raven Reyes, c'était du suicide. La jeune blonde souffla, une journée avec ses deux meilleures amies pouvait peut être lui faire du bien, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus le choix.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent beaucoup. Clarke se levait tôt, révisait, travaillait au collège, révisait, dormait, peignait. Parfois, elle assistait à quelques cours à l'université pour parfaire ses connaissances dans certains domaines. En bref, une semaine banale dans la vie de Clarke Griffin, c'est ce qu'elle aimait. Sa vie suivait son cour lentement. Mais, le lendemain de cette presque rencontre dans le métro, quelque chose avait changé. Elle était moins concentrée, beaucoup moins. Son cerveau pensé à cette brune. D'abord inconsciemment, la jeune fille avait peint s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, la scène qui s'était déroulée ce lundi soir. Deux jeunes femmes, l'une blonde, l'autre brune, séparées par une rame de métro. Et puis elle s'était mis à y penser encore plus, la cherchant même du regard, espérant la revoir au coin d'une rue, assise près de la fenêtre ou debout au fond du métro. La jeune blonde ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivé. Elle s'était posait des tonnes de questions. Sur son prénom, sur son âge, sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, et même sur son livre préféré. Clarke se dit qu'elle devenait sûrement folle ou pire, qu'elle avait était ensorcelé lorsqu'un soir, elle chercha sur Google « Comment retrouver une inconnue croisé dans le métro ? ». Mais voilà, elle aurait vraiment aimé la revoir. Juste la voir. Sans parler. Qu'elles se regardent encore, sans tout le reste. Que le monde s'arrête autour d'elles et que Clarke se perde encore dans ces yeux verts. Le moment avait était intense, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être complet.

C'est à ce moment où, face à la fenêtre, le pinceau à la main, les pensées à des kilomètres et Meeko ronronnant sur le fauteuil que la blonde fut interrompue par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait.

_ Salut Clarky !

_ O, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu me rappelleras de ne plus jamais te donner mes clefs si je venais à déménager répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Elle se leva pour enlacer son amie.

_ Je suis définitivement certaine, ce gros truc me déteste, fit Octavia en montrant du doigt le chat noir qui la regardait étrangement.

_ Laisse le tranquille, tu viens de le déranger en pleine grasse matinée, il a passé sa nuit à faire la loi dans le quartier, dit Clarke en le caressant derrière les oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

_ Toi, je t'avais prévenu, aujourd'hui je gère la journée. Octavia se déplaça dans l'appartement comme si elle était chez elle. La jeune fille avait passé tellement de temps ici que l'on pouvait voir ça comme-t-elle. Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange et s'assit sur la petite table en bois de la cuisine.

_ Et où est Reyes ? Fit Clarke en buvant une gorgée à la bouteille. J'ai des chaises tu sais ! Ajouta-t-elle.

_ Longue nuit, elle nous rejoint ! Répondit-elle en ignorant la remarque de son amie. Ok maintenant tu peux aller enlever cette salopette pleine de peinture et t'habiller, dépêche-toi !

_ Mais où est-ce qu'on va aller, il est à peine 10h15 !

_ Tututu, je ne veux pas t'entendre protester Clarky.

Clarke soupira, mais se résigna et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bains. Une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal au vue des taches de peinture sur ses mains et avant-bras.

_ Est- ce que tu peux descendre voir si le facteur est passé, j'attends une lettre importante ! Cria la jeune fille de sa douche.

Octavia s'exécuta alors, et descendit un bas de l'immeuble par l'ascenseur, elle ouvrit la petite boîte aux lettres et regarda le courrier.

_ Non attends, soulève un peu plus je n'arrive pas à passer !

La jeune brune releva la tête et chercha autour la personne qui venait de parler. Elle entendit alors du bruit dans les escaliers. Curieuse, Octavia Blake referma la boîte aux lettres et se dirigea discrètement vers la source de ce vacarme. Elle vit alors au milieu des escaliers une imposante armoire en bois, le meuble devait au moins peser une tonne. Deux personnes semblaient essayer, en vain, de la monter.

_ Je peux vous aider ? Questionna la jeune brune.

Le jeune homme se retourna alors. Il était plutôt grand, mate de peau, rasé et tatoué. Octavia ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très mignon. Et au vu de sa musculature, elle se dit que ce qui devait lui posait problème c'était surtout l'étroitesse des escaliers, il aurait facilement pu la porter seul.

_ Oh hm, bonjour ! Fit-il légèrement gêné. Je suis désolé, on fait sûrement trop de bruit pour un samedi matin ? On est les nouveaux voisins du 4ème.

_ Je vois ! Répondit Octavia en rigolant, l'ascenseur aurait été plus simple non ?

_ Captain Obvious, murmura sarcastiquement une voix féminine qu'Octavia ne put voir car la personne se trouvait derrière l'immense meuble.

_Hm, veuillez excuser ma sœur, je suis Lincoln Grounders ! Dit-il en tendant sa main vers la jeune fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Octavia Blake ! Ajouta la jeune fille en souriant elle aussi. Le contact du durée un peu plus longtemps que la normal car ils furent interrompus.

_ Liiiinc ! Hurla la voix féminine.

_ Oh merde ! Fit le brun en rattrapant l'armoire qui commencé à glisser. Ça va Lex' ?

_ Vous savez, le bouton de l'ascenseur était surement bloqué, ça arrive souvent ici, un coup dessus et c'est reparti !

_ Merci du conseil tu nous sauves la vie, tu habites l'immeuble ?

_ Non, une de mes amies vie au 5ème, je dois la rejoindre d'ailleurs, bienvenu à vous dans l'immeuble et bon courage pour le reste !

Lincoln la regarda partir un sourire aux lèvres, il se réjouissait à l'idée de la recroiser à nouveau. Octavia était tout à fait son genre de fille.

_ Liiiinc !

_ Oups encore désolé ! Dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous voyez des incohérences ou même des fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire ! Encore un grand merci à vous pour avoir pris le temps de me donner votre avis en détails. J'avais un peu peur de poster pour la première fois, mais quand je vois des retours tel que les vôtres j'en suis très heureuse et motivée !

Comme certaines lectrices m'ont demandé de donner les détails que j'avais décidé de ne pas écrire la semaine dernière, je le fais maintenant (en un peu plus court) :

Je lis des fictions depuis quelques années. J'ai toujours voulu en écrire mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Enfin je n'ai jamais publié. J'ai des morceaux de textes qui trainent un peu partout mais j'ai toujours eu un problème pour les terminer. Comme je sais qu'il n'y a rien de pire au monde que d'attendre la suite d'une fiction qui n'arrive jamais, je n'ai jamais rien publié. Ces derniers temps, l'envie se faisait de plus en plus forte. J'ai donc sauté le pas en me jurant que je viendrai à bout de mon écrit. En écoutant la musique d'MC Solaar - Coup d'œil dans le métro (que je vous conseille d'écouter pour vous imprégner de l'ambiance), l'inspiration m'est venue et je me suis lancé dans l'aventure.

Je suis de la vielle école, j'écris dans un premier temps sur papier, puis je corrige une première fois. Je recopie ensuite sur ordinateur, en changeant une fois de plus certaine chose et je corrige une dernière fois avant de poster. Ce qui prend assez de temps, d'où les dates de publications qui peuvent varier. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour savoir si quelqu'un serait intéressé pour relire et corriger les chapitres avant que je les postes.

Tout comme vous, je prends le temps de vous répondre individuellement :

 **Green Hedapool** : Ta review me fait beaucoup de bien, j'essaye vraiment d'emporter les gens dans mon écriture, si tu me dis que c'est le cas j'en suis très heureuse ! Le « -8000 » fait bien référence à la fameuse scène de Numérobis dans Asterix et Obelix : Mission Cléopâtre réalisé par Alain Chabat ! Dans ce chapitre il y a une fois de plus une référence à un autre grand classique, sauras-tu la trouver ?

: Je te remercie, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu me dises si ça te plait toujours !

 **Jessie943** : J'essaye d'écrire vraiment au plus simple, mais en essayant de transmettre des émotions. Je me rends compte que parfois je fais quelques phrases à rallonge, j'espère que l'histoire te plait toujours autant !

 **Guest** : Merci à toi pour ces mots si gentils ! Pour ce qui est de l'écriture un peu fluffy je ne te promets rien, mais j'essayerai de faire au mieux ! Concernant la taille des chapitres je te promets aussi qu'il y en aura des beaucoup plus grands, ce n'est que le début !

 **Little Monkey Fanfic** : J'espère que les précisions apportées sur toutes tes questions concernant la fiction t'on satisfaite ! Comme tu l'as lu également, l'appartement de Lexa et bien proche de celui de Clarke, mais est-ce qu'elles se reverront ?

 **Sarah3386** : La suite te plait-elle ? N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes remarques et merci !

PS : Est-ce que certaines (/certains ?) d'entre vous ont des FF coups de cœurs à partager ?

A bientôt !

Lokhlass


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite ! (Enfin…) plutôt longue à arriver et j'en suis désolée, mais avec les fêtes je n'ai pas eu vraiment de temps pour moi ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, il n'est pas beaucoup plus long que les autres je m'excuse d'avance pour celles et ceux qui aimerait plus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Clarke était fatiguée. Bien que rafraîchissante, la journée qu'avait prévu ses deux meilleures amies fut éreintante. Octavia l'avait d'abord amené à Montmartre, où Raven les attendait. Les filles avaient pris de quoi manger dans une boulangerie et naviguèrent dans les rues jusqu'au Sacré Cœur. C'était l'endroit préféré de la jeune blonde, elle aimait venir dans ce lieu qu'elle qualifiait de magique.

L'été, Clarke et ses amies venaient souvent passer la journée près du monument. Elles discutaient, riaient, profitaient des vacances et du soleil. Régulièrement, Octavia et Raven faisaient même le concours de celle qui réussirait à draguer le plus de touristes. Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia en faisait de même, il disparaissait toujours au cours de la journée accompagné d'une jolie fille. Clarke, elle, lisait, discutait avec Monty et Jasper, ou admirait le paysage inlassablement carnet de croquis en main. La bande d'amis s'était formée lors de leurs années d'école primaire, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés.

Tout en dégustant leur viennoiserie, assises sur des marches, les filles s'étaient remémoré ces souvenirs. Après plus d'une heure, elles se dirigèrent lentement vers le métro. Octavia avait prévu une après-midi shopping au chaud, dans le grand complexe de La Défense. En attendant la rame, Clarke avait scruté chaque personne sur le quai à la recherche de son inconnue, comme à chaque fois, en vain. C'était devenu une habitude. Une fois sur place, les trois amies avaient passé des heures et des heures en cabine d'essayage. C'était leur rituel. Elles essayèrent autant de vêtement possible, chaque pièce qui les intriguaient un minimum, ce qui avait provoqué bon nombre de fou rire de la part des trois amies. Le repas du midi fut pris dans un des fast-foods de l'espace que Raven adorait. La jeune fille aimait se vanter de son super métabolisme qui lui permettait de manger sans prendre de kilos. Après ça, elles avaient continué un moment avant de rentrer.

Les filles étaient maintenant toutes les trois, affalées devant la télé dans le petit canapé de Clarke. Le soleil s'était déjà couché laissant place à la nuit.

_ Je suis crevée ! Annonça la jeune blonde.

_ La journée n'est pas terminée ! Confia Octavia.

_ Quoi ?

_ On a enfin réussi à te bouger Clarky, tu ne crois pas qu'on va te lâcher tout de suite ! Ajouta la jeune hispanique.

_ Mais les filles, ça n'va pas être possible !

_ Une soirée ça ne va pas te tuer, et puis on a bien vu que tu t'étais amusée aujourd'hui !

_ Là n'est pas la question ! Répliqua Clarke en se levant du canapé, ce qui réveilla Meeko. O, Rav' je dois bosser !

_ Sérieusement ça ne va pas te tuer Clarke. Déclara la jeune brune. Je sais que c'est difficile et on n'y comprend rien. Mais tu te renfermes de plus en plus, tu ne donnes même plus de nouvelles. Lâche un peu la pression.

_ Et puis ce n'est pas si grave, si ce n'est pas cette année, ça sera une autre. Continua Raven, ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'Octavia se traduisant par « Sérieusement ? ».

_ C'est surtout qu'on a peur que tout ce boulot te fasse perdre la tête, juste une soirée s'il te plaît.

Clarke, debout face à ses amies, s'arrêtant un instant. Meeko se frottait à elle lui signalant qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie pendant une soirée et le fait de ne plus s'en souvenir lui fit prendre conscience que ses amies avaient sûrement raison. Ça lui ferait le plus grand bien.

_ Ok… Souffla-t-elle. Mais on ne rentre pas très tard.

Ses deux amies exprimèrent leur joie en tapant dans leurs mains.

« Au moins je vais pouvoir mettre les nouveaux vêtements que je viens d'acheter. » Se dit-elle.

_ Et 3 mojitos pour les demoiselles ! Fit le serveur en déposant le plateau sur la table.

_ Merci Bell' ! Je pensais que tu étais de repos ce soir ? demanda Octavia.

_ Finalement Pike m'a appelé, il avait besoin d'aide, t'as vu ce monde ! Tu as tes clefs ? La brune acquiesça tout en avalant une gorgée. Nickel, appelle-moi s'il te faut autre chose ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bar.

_ J'aime quand ton frère bosse le soir où on se décide à sortir. On va pouvoir boire pour presque rien, je sens que cette soirée va être cool ! Merci Bellamy Blake ! répondit Raven en levant son verre.

A ses côtés, Octavia et Clarke firent la même chose. Après avoir était réticente, la jeune professeure était heureuse de passer une soirée avec ses amies. Et même si elle s'en voudrait demain matin, d'avoir loupé de précieuses heures de révision et de sommeil, les mojitos lui auront permis de déstresser le temps d'une soirée.

Le bar, à deux pas de chez la blonde, était plein à craquer. Les étudiants d'une des universités parisiennes semblaient avoir décidé de passer la soirée dans ce lieu, sous le thème de Noël. La salle était d'ailleurs décorée pour l'occasion. Il y avait nombreuses guirlandes accrochées sur les murs et le plafond, de la neige artificielle décorait les fenêtres et un grand sapin brillait à côté du DJ de la soirée.

_ Sympa cette soirée ! Remarqua Octavia. Une petite compétition ça te dit Rav' ?

_ Désolée mais je crois que j'ai déjà gagné ! Ton frère surprotecteur ne laissera jamais un de ces petits étudiants t'approcher.

_ 1 point pour elle O', avec Bellamy c'est impossible ! Ajouta Clarke en rigolant.

_ 2 paris pour le prix d'un, désolée les filles mais je sens que vous allez bientôt m'inviter au resto ! S'exclama la jeune brune en s'éloignant de la table. Allez, venez danser !

_ Cette fille est folle ! Fit Clarke en avalant encore un autre verre.

_ Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Viens, j'ai un pari à gagner !

Sous une musique pop, les 3 amies se déhanchèrent sur la piste de danse aménagée au centre du petit bar. L'ambiance de la soirée, plutôt timide dans ses débuts se transforma vite et devint endiablée. Octavia et Raven invitèrent tour à tour les groupes d'étudiants restés à l'écart, sous le regard suspicieux de Bellamy. En moins d'une demi-heure, tous les gens présents dansaient et riaient. Clarke avait l'impression de revivre. Aidée de l'alcool qui coulait dans son sang, la jeune fille bougeait au rythme de la musique. Elle ferma les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ses sensations ? Se sentir bien, ne plus avoir le corps sous l'emprise d'une pression constante. Bien sûr, Clarke aimait ce qu'elle faisait, mais ne plus prendre le temps de sortir, de voir ses amies, de voir le monde, tout cela lui avait manqué. Tout à coup une voix timide l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

« Salut ! Je peux t'inviter à danser ? »

La jeune blonde se retourna :

_ Ce n'est pas déjà ce que nous faisons ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

_ Et bien… Répondit-il en se grattant la nuque signe de son gène.

Clarke pris le temps de réfléchir. Grand brun, un peu plus jeune, assez mignon. Elle arrêta ses remarques et acquiesça d'un sourire. Après tout, c'était sa soirée. Ils commencèrent à danser ensemble.

_ Je m'appelle Finn !

_ Enchantée, je suis Clarke !

Non loin, Raven appela discrètement la jeune brune et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui monter leur amie en compagnie du jeune homme.

_Mouai… répondit Octavia à l'oreille de la latine. Il a l'air un peu bête !

_ Je le trouve plutôt sexy !

_ On devrait la laisser, viens ma Latina préféré, je t'offre un autre verre ! Fit Octavia enlaçant son amie amicalement.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers le bar en riant à plein poumons. Une fois assise, la jeune brune commanda deux téquilas. Elles étaient accoudées au bar, perchées en haut de leur tabouret sous les lumières tamisées, l'alcool coulant peu à peu dans leurs veines. Les boissons furent vite avalées et les deux amies discutèrent ensemble.

Raven étudiait pour la 5ème et dernière année dans une école d'ingénierie aéronautique et spatiale, à quelques minutes de la capitale, tout comme deux autres garçons de leur groupe d'amis, Jasper et Monty. Si ces derniers passaient parfois pour de vrai geek lors de leur soirée, la latine restait elle, très discrète sur le sujet. Malgré sa passion et son talent évident, elle restait humble et en retrait, de peur d'embêter son entourage avec des formules toutes aussi compliqué les unes que les autres. Octavia quant à elle, travaillé dans un grand magasin de mode à deux pas des Champs Élysées. Elle avait été recrutée il y a quelques années lorsqu'elle cherchait un job étudiant pour financer son appartement en colocation avec son frère. N'étant pas vraiment faite pour les longues études, Octavia avait stoppé sa licence de psychologie seulement quelques mois après la rentrée. La jeune brune avait eu la chance de voir son contrat évolué jusqu'à l'embauche, ce qui l'avait rendu fière. Les très bonnes relations avec le reste du personnel l'avaient conforté dans l'idée que c'était sa voix. Elle adorait le magasin et le salaire lui permettait de vivre confortablement.

Après un dernier verre, Raven annonça à son amie qu'elle retournait sur la piste de danse où un beau blond se trémoussait.

« Bonsoir, deux bières s'il vous plait ! » Demanda une voix rauque. Octavia fit un quart de tour sur son tabouret le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tiens tiens, Lincoln ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite ! L'emménagement s'est bien terminé ? Le jeune homme fut surprise mais apparemment très heureux de la retrouver !

_ Grâce à ton intervention parfaitement bien, tu nous as sauvés ! La jeune fille sourit, il semblait beaucoup lui plaire. Malgré son physique de bad boy, elle était certaine que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

_ Linc qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Tu les fabriques ou quoi ? Cria une voix féminine. Oh je vois… Salut ! Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main gentiment.

_ Salut, j'imagine que tu es l'armoire ! Demanda Octavia ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.

_ Et je te présente ma sœur Lexa, tu sais les nouveaux voisins. Fit le jeune homme visiblement déçu d'avoir été dérangé.

_ Petit frère, elle le sait, tu lui as déjà dit ce matin ! Excuse-le, il perd une partie de son éloquence quand il doit s'adresser à une si jolie fille ! Répondit-t-elle en souriant d'une façon séductrice.

Le visage de Lincoln Grounders blanchit. Il eut un regard vers sa sœur et ses yeux semblèrent dire « Tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt ! ». Octavia pouffa de rire.

_ Je retourne à la table avec les autres ! Ajouta Lexa en récupérant sa bière. Vous venez ?

Lincoln ayant repris une teinte normal, proposa à Octavia de l'accompagner. Cette dernière accepta immédiatement sous le regard méfiant de son frère posté juste derrière le bar.

_ Octavia je te présente nos amis Ontari, Nyko et notre cousine Anya! Ils saluèrent tous chaleureusement la jeune fille qui en fit de même.

Les discussions commencèrent et Lincoln en profita pour en apprendre un peu plus au sujet d'Octavia. Ontari, Nyko, Anya et Lexa en profitèrent pour raconter quelques anecdotes sur le jeune homme qui rougissait à vue d'œil ce qui fit beaucoup rire la jeune brune.

_Sinon, tu es célibataire ? Demanda tout à coup la cousine de Lincoln.

_ Anya tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! Fit le jeune homme agacé.

_ Lincoln ! Tu connais bien les deux énergumènes ! Lexa et Anya ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'essayer de draguer toutes les filles qu'elles croisent ! Répondit Nyko.

_ Désolée ! Mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible ! Dit Octavia en ria, ce qui rassura Lincoln. Lexa je peux te présenter ta nouvelle voisine, elle pourrait peut-être t'intéresser !

_ Pourquoi pas ! En attendant veuillez m'excuser, je crois qu'une jolie rousse me fait de l'œil. Répondit-elle en se levant.

_ Si tu dois retenir une chose à propos de notre chère Lexa, c'est qu'elle est véritablement le Don Juan au féminin. Si tu tiens à ton amis ne lui présente surtout pas la sœur de Lincoln.

_ Ontari à raison ! C'est une handicapé des sentiments, elle n'est jamais vraiment sortie avec quelqu'un. Ajouta Nyko ce qui fit sourire tout le monde. Le coup de foudre, l'amour tout ça elle ne connait pas.

Et pourtant, une petite blonde était tout de même ancrée depuis plusieurs jours dans un coin de la tête de Lexa.

Le rythme de la musique ralentissait. Les deux protagonistes entamèrent ce qui semblait être un slow. La jeune bonde en profita pour scruter son partenaire d'un peu plus près. Il avait des yeux d'une couleur presque noire, des cheveux mi- longs encadraient son visage et une légère barbe commençait à faire son apparition. Son air enfantin lui plaisait, c'était rafraîchissant et ça faisait bien longtemps que la jeune blonde n'avait pas laissé l'occasion qu'on s'approche d'elle.

« Lâche un peu la pression ! » se remémora-t-elle. Octavia avait raison, elle allait profiter de sa soirée qui plus est, en bonne compagnie.

Le jeune étudiant du sentir que les barrières mentales de sa partenaire de danse s'envolaient peu à peu. Il tenta une approche, glissant lentement ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke, sans la lâcher des yeux. Au moment où il eut un sourire victorieux, croyant que c'était gagné, quelque chose se passa dans la petite tête blonde face à lui. Une pensée enfouie au plus profond d'elle fit surface. Clarke remarqua que les yeux de Finn étaient beaucoup moins énigmatiques que ceux de son inconnue aperçue dans le métro, son sourire beaucoup moins mignon. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle était convaincue que les gestes, les paroles et les regards partagés auraient été plus doux, plus attentionnés.

« Ça ne va pas ? » La voix résonnant à ses oreilles la fit sortir de sa transe. Finn l'a regardé d'un air inquiet.

_ Désolée ! Répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille me rafraîchir. Ajoute-t-elle rapidement en fuyant.

_ Mais… ? Attends ! Il essaya de la rattraper. Sans succès ?Clarke avait déjà rejoint les toilettes des filles.

La porte des toilettes claqua d'un bruit sonore. Clarke souffla et se dirigea vers les lavabos.

« Mais à quoi tu joues ! » Se dit-elle à elle-même en réarrangeant sa coiffure.

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et regarda sa silhouette dans le petit miroir fixé au mur. Elle se trouvait ridicule. Penser à une fille qu'elle ne reverrait jamais alors qu'elle était en bonne compagnie et que la fête se déroulait bien. Ridicule. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la jeune fille était comme envoûtée. Il n'y avait eu aucun mot, juste un simple regard. Bien sûr personne n'était au courant. Elle se repasser les mêmes images en boucle depuis plusieurs jours. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse. La jeune blonde se mouilla le visage une fois de plus et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'essuyer. Clarke se dirigea à l'intérieur d'une cabine pour y récupérer du papier. Dos à la porte, elle ne vit pas une jeune brune aux yeux verts pénétrait dans les toilettes. Lexa, voyant que la première cabine était occupé, marcha jusqu'à celle d'à côté. Un simple panneau de bois les séparait, une dizaine centimètre d'épaisseur. La soirée aurait pu basculer. Cependant, Clarke sortie des toilettes sans y prêter plus d'attention.

La musique pop résonnait toujours dans le petit bar. L'ambiance était endiablée mais Clarke devenait morose. La soirée n'avait plus la même saveur et la jeune fille n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : rentrer. Ça ne plairait sûrement pas à ses amies, mais après tout elle avait rempli sa part du contrat. La jeune blonde regarda sa montre qui affichait 00h23. Il était temps pour elle de quitter ce bar. Elle aperçut Finn au loin dansant déjà avec une autre fille mais n'en fut pas vraiment affectée. Bien au contraire, il lui enlever un poids à sa culpabilité. Au moins, elle ne regretterait pas d'avoir loupé le fait de sortir avec quelqu'un ce soir.

Octavia toujours en grande discussion avec Lincoln fut interrompu par son amie.

« O, je me sens un peu fatiguée ! Oh excusez-moi ! Dit-elle voyant que son amie discutait.

_ Lincoln, je te présente ta voisine !

_ Enchantée ! Répondit-il en tendant sa main poliment.

La jeune fille quelque peu interloquée lui répondit tout de même acceptant la main tendue. Elle questionna discrètement son amie du regard.

_ Je les ai croisés ce matin dans l'escalier en allant chercher ton courrier ! Je te l'ai raconté ce midi.

_ En fait nous sommes deux ! Répondit Lincoln en regardant autour de lui. J'habite avec ma sœur, je te l'aurai présentée avec plaisir mais elle a disparu.

_ Pas de soucis ! Une autre fois peut-être, on se recroisera je pense ! Ajouta Clarke en lui souriant gentiment.

_ Je crois que tu m'oublies mon petit Linc ! Je suis Anya, la cousine de tes nouveaux voisins ! Fit la jeune fille sur un ton séducteur. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer je peux t'offrir un verre ?

_ Anya… Menaça Lincoln. Clarke eu un léger sourire.

_ Je te remercie, mais je suis fatigué, une autre fois peut être ! Répondit-elle. Je vais rentrer O, tu as tes clefs ! Je vous interdis de rentrer, vous dormez chez moi !

_ Oui chef ! Attends je t'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie !

_ Lincoln en tant que nouveau voisin, je te fais confiance pour les ramener en toute sécurité !

_ Tu peux compter sur moi ! Au plaisir de te revoir, bonne nuit Clarke. Répondit le grand brun.

_ A bientôt Clarke ! Cria Anya.

_ Alors comment tu le trouves ? Demanda Octavia en avant vers la sortie.

_ Il a l'air génial, mignon et gentil ! Il a tout pour plaire. Mais je crois que ton frère n'est pas de mon avis ! Taquina la jeune blonde. En effet Bellamy Blake avait quitté son poste au bar et se dirigeait déjà vers Lincoln.

_ Rah il m'énerve ! Je vais le tuer !

Clarke ria face aux réactions de la famille. Bellamy avait toujours était très protecteur mais la jeune brune trouvait ca étouffant et s'en plaignait souvent.

_ Dommage que tu ne restes pas, Anya est plutôt sympa !

\- Mh oui c'est vrai, mais je suis vraiment crevée ! Je n'ai pas dit à Raven que je rentrais ! Fais attention à elle ! Même si je vois que tout se passe bien. Poursuivit-elle en voyant son amie danser en bonne compagnie.

_ A demain Clarky ! Répondit Octavia en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Lexa retourna à la table de son frère et ses amis. Sa conquête était finalement accompagné d'un garçon. Il les avait d'ailleurs interrompu en pleine discussion. Mais la jeune brune n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle avait bien senti que la rousse n'était pas indifférente à son charme. Lexa avait perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre, elle savait qu'elle repartirait avec sa conquête ce soir.

_ Tu as réussi à faire fuir une jolie blonde chère cousine !

_ Tu as vu la beauté de cette fille ?

_ Pas vraiment, de loin et de dos comme elle a refusé tes avances ! Dit Lexa en riant.

_ Tu rigoleras moins quand ta voisine super canon sera dans mon lit !

_ Les filles sérieusement, vous êtes impossible… Fit Lincoln désespéré en rejoignant Octavia.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :** **(Merci à vous )**

 **: J'espère que cette AU Clexa te plait toujours autant !**

 **Green Hedapool : Pas de références dans celui-ci, juste un petit moment Clexa, ou pas…**

 **Sarah3386 : Ce chapitre n'est pas plus long que les autres et j'en suis désolé. J'essaye de m'améliorer je te le promets ! Qu'as-tu pensé de celui-ci ? (Encore merci pour tes FF coups de cœurs)**

 **Jessie943 : Merci pour ta review si gentille ! N'hésite pas à me faire par de tes remarques une fois de plus !**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Un chapitre plutôt court encore une fois, je fais ça juste pour que tu te couches plus tôt ! :P Tu avais effectivement raison pour les appartements, mais comme tu le vois, ça ne va pas être aussi simple pour Clarke et Lexa !**

 **DontStopGlee : Ca ne va pas être simple pour nos deux héroïnes, comme tu as pu le lire !** **Concernant les fictions je ne suis pas difficiles, et le Clexa SwanQueen et Faberry sont les couples que je connais le plus, en as-tu d'autres ?**

 **DrWeaver : Encore merci pour ton travail ! J'ai rajouté quelques mots, je trouvais qu'il en manquait, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

 **Ophelie11 : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la fiction te plait toujours !**

 **Lexcy910 : Pour les fautes je fais mon maximum ! J'irai jusqu'au bout c'est certain, mais avec des chapitres un peu plus long à arriver parfois et je m'en excuse !**

 **Chan : Une lectrice m'avait proposé ses services pour la relecture, mais je te remercie ! Mais j'aimerai beaucoup échanger avec toi pour discuter de FF**


End file.
